The Light
by fairytwin
Summary: I know weird title but i didn't know what to name it, its a Ino and Sasuke, the story is better than the title, also OC and might be an AU


_**Soul- this idea just came to me, and i had to write it down, their 20 years old since i forgot to write that in there, also the closer that she to the light, she forget just incase you don't figure that out, cause i wanted to write it down before i got about it. please R&R**_

Ino smiled softly as she walked down the white road that seem almost like snow, but it wasn't cold at cold almost if it was white sand, leaving her small foot print of the road barely, she didn't seem to notice that white walls glowing abit, her sky blue eyes looking at forward towards a light that didn't seem that far away but she could have sworn she has been walking for almost an hour, but it didn't look as far as it did it.

Her long villana hair was let down, reaching her tiny waist that moved from side to side as she keep on walking, her body felt warm as if the sun was hitting her flawless pale skin, but there was only white, in what seem like a hallway.

Her body wore a simple white spring dress that reached her knees, it didn't have no design on it but she didn't seem to mind as it felt like a second skin on her, her small pale feet were bare touching the warm white sand, on her head as she a summer white hat that had a white rose on it, she smiled softly as she could feel she was getting closer to it.

"Ino..." she heard somebody whisper softly, the female didn't stop walking as she gave a quick glance behind her but saw nobody there, 'how strange' she thought and shrugged the feeling off as she looked forward to the light.

"please Ino" said the same voice again, it sounded like a male's voice, Ino turn around as she was walking backwards heading towards the light still as she still looked around and saw nobody there, she turn around again a rose a brow abit but then shook her head abit, running a hand thru her lower hair so the hat wouldn't come off.

Her smile widen as she could see the bright light that seem to be glowly softly giving out a gently warm, she rose her hand to touch the light, it didn't seem frightening out all, it almost felt right as if she had to do this.

Once her hand was inches away from touching it, she heard her name being called again, she closed her eyes, not moving her hand any futher, 'who's that voice belong too' she thought as it sounded to familiar.

"Ino...Please...Don't" said the male's voice as he sounded like he was crying, 'that voice...I know it from somewhere but where' she thought, moving her hand back at her side as she re-open her eyes revealing her bright blue eyes, Ino turned around once more and looked at the empty white walls.

"Who's there?" she said softly, but didn't hear anything after a few seconds, she rose a brow as she then sigh and turn around to face the light once more,  
this time she didn't have time to touch the light, when she heard somebody calling her again.

"Ino...please...don't...die...I..I..I love you...there i said it..."said the male's voice between the sobbing, she turn around, "Please...I can't live... my life...with out..  
you there"

Ino took a step back away from the light, 'I know that voice' she thought as she looked at the walls, but there were still white...it almost seem empty unlike before, the warmth that they seem to give out was still there but it didn't reach her as much as it did moments ago.

"Sasuke..."she said in almost a whisper, as she didn't know how she forgot about him, "why are you crying?" she asked but didn't move again as she couldn't see him anywhere.

then it stick her, the very words he just said..."Ino...please...don't...die...".

"I'm dying?" she asked and looked at herself, she looked fine, she felt fine how could she be dying, 'this most be a dream' she thought turning around to the light slowly.

"PLEASE INO PLEASE DON'T DIE!" yelled Sasuke but didn't seem to even be there, as if his voice echo thru the empty hallway.

Ino closed her eyes, as she couldnt finch turning to face the bright light, she was in the between, "how can i forget you, Sasuke" she whisper softly, as she open her eyes slowly, to reveal that they had a layer of gloss in them, making them seem as if they were about to cry.

"Sasuke..."she whisper one more time, and started to walk away from the light, the empty walls seem to start to give images, first it was of her and her friends Sakura,Hinata,Choji,Shikamaru,TenTen, as little kids, then pictures of Sasuke started to appear, she shook her head abit, as tears started to roll down her pale cheek, 'how can i forget about any of you' she thought, but it seem to also echo thru the hallway, she was taking another step when the light from before glow brighter.

The villana hair female turn around, her eyes seem to calm down as she took a few towards the light once more, 'who was i forgetting again?' she thought,  
as the light made her calm down.

"INO NO PLEASE!" yelled the male as he was still crying, Ino shook her head as she glance away from the light, the images of moments ago started to disapper as she was forgetting them.

"I can't die" she whisper, her body shaking abit as more pictures started to appear most of them didn't have a face on them, Ino quickly started to run away from the light, as tears seem to be running down her cheeks, the images became more clear as she keep running futher from the bright warmth light, as the pictures started to show her and her friends older, the images looking almost like memories.

'Sakura' she thought as she saw a picture of her and her old rival.

"Hinata...TenTen' Ino thought as she keep running, holding her summer hat as she ran so it wont fall off, the image was off them being a store, what seem they were buying their first bra's.

'Choji...Shika..' the villana hair thought as the spring dress seem to moving along with her, as she got a quick glance of her group and best friends whom she knew for years, 'how can i forget about any of them' she thought running a hand to wipe some tears off of her face, to get a view on where she was running to.

"Ino...I..I'm not ready to say good bye to you..." said the male's voice, he sounded sad his voice also souned un-even., "..I love you Ino..and the year we been dating,...i wish i would have said that"

"Sasuke..." she said, her hand which one holding her hand helped whip more tears old her face to see pictures of him along with her, her crush holding her hand, some images of him holding her by her waist, and some of her friends in the back round, most were smiling wide, she ran as fast as she could,  
her hat flowing off.

Her vision started to get blurry as everything started to fade to black.

Her eyes open slowly, as she felt sombody holding her hands and laying on her flat stomach, which was cover by some thin blankets, her eyes took a few seconds to adjust to who it was crying, his hair was black and blue as he was mummble between the sobs she heard.

She was about to say something, when her room door open and Choji and Shikamaru walked in, both dropping the bags they have in they hands, which made Sasuke quickly turn around, but he couldnt turn the way to see them as he notice that his girl friend's eyes were open.

"your awake" he said happy as his hands shook abit as if not believing it was true, or maybe a horrilbe nightmare to punish him, so that when he would wake up, she would still be sleeping.

Ino nodded abit as she was about to sit on, "let me help" said Choji as he helped his blond friend.

"the doctor said you wouldn't wake up...and that you could die..."said Sasuke, he had bags underneath his eyes from sleepless nights, "also your heart beat was slower than usually, they said you could have died today" he hold her hand tighter, fearing that she could leave him.

"what happen" she said in a whisper, her thoart hurting badly but she wanted to know.

"you were hurt in a mission" was all the male with his hair in a pony tail said, as he smiled softly as his friend, he missed those sky blue eyes that he got used to seeing they were babies.

Ino nodded abit, wincing soon after as it hurted her head, Sasuke notice, "tell the doctor she's awake" he said in almost a demand, both of her friends nodded understanding that he wanted to spent time with her, even though he hasn't left her side in over a month.

"I missed you so much, I didn't think i would ever hear you talk again" he said as he left go of one of her hands and put it softly on her cheek, caressing it softly as he lean closer, he loean forward, "i want to tell you something, i been wanting to tell you for a long time" he said as he felt his heart speed up again.

"what is it?" Ino asked, her face still seeming flawless, just the white bandages on her forehead.

"I love you" he said seirously yet softly, as he brush his lips against her own soft once, he pulled away from his girl friend as she smiled softly at him.

"I know Sasuke...your love save me" she said as she lean abit, ignoring the pain that she got from moving to kiss him softly, which he gladly gave into.

_**Soul- i know it was chessy and weird but i liked it ^.^ , please R&R and dont forget to read my other stories :D also i want to thank everybody that review and stay my reader while i took forever to review.**_


End file.
